1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speech enhancement and, more specifically, to a passive system for speech enhancement in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speech is often not well audible between front and rear seat occupants in a motor vehicle because much of the interior furnishings are designed to absorb sound and because the occupants are not facing each other. Some motor vehicles use active speech relay systems for speech enhancement. For example, the active speech relay system is typically an electronic system, such as microphone-loudspeaker system, to relay conversation between front and rear seated occupants. However, these active speech relay systems require wiring, installation, switches, microphones, etc.
Although the above active speech relay systems have worked in vehicles, they are relatively expensive and therefore undesired. As such, it is desirable to improve speech intelligibility between front and rear seat occupants in a motor vehicle. It is also desirable to provide relatively low cost speech enhancement in a motor vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a passive system for speech enhancement in a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a passive system for speech enhancement in a motor vehicle including a headliner adapted to be disposed in an occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. The passive system also includes at least one passive sound reflector disposed in or near the headliner and being sound-reflective and shaped to direct or focus speech between front and rear seat occupants in the occupant compartment of the motor vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a passive system for speech enhancement is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the passive system improves speech intelligibility between front and rear seat occupants. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the passive system uses passive sound-focusing elements to improve front-back speech audibility in a motor vehicle. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the passive system is relatively low cost for a motor vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.